Love Never Fails to Show
by AkurnaSkulblaka
Summary: When Hinata finds herself face to face with the man she loves, who happens to be telling her he loves her, what will she do, will she just throw caution to the winds and follow her desires? Sexy drabble.


**Heyy what's up? It's Aku here and I've decided to revise this fic it was a story that I wrote and i lost it and found it again and decided to post it. Now this is a PWP aka PORN WITHOUT PLOT so _please_ don't compain if it's fast and lacks a plot kay? M'kay...**

NaruHina

Hinata sighed as she leaned a shoulder against the tree, she placed her hand on the rough bark, caressing its charred surface. _Naruto_, She thought to herself, _when are you going to see that I'm in love with you_? When was he going to see that the mere thought of him aroused her, or that she couldn't get him out of her head, couldn't stop thinking about his handsome face… A wave of pleasure pulsed from between her legs reverberating throughout her body. As she continued to rub her breasts and between her legs the world around her seemed to disappear all but one thing, _Naruto_…

"Hinata is that you?" Hinata gasped as she realized she had spoken aloud. Oh-no, he's here!

"N-Naruto what are you doing here?" She asked.

She heard twigs snapping and she knew he was coming toward her. She jumped as he emerged from the darkness behind the tree. "I was looking for you, and I knew you come here often so figured I'd look here… I want to talk to you" Hinata gasped when he stepped forward and turned to stand in front of her. His face was inches from hers, so close that she could hear his ragged breathing, feel it on her cheeks. "Hinata I love you…" her breath caught in her throat. _He loves me_? she thought "Y-You love me? N-Not Sakura? Why me?" she looked down unable to breathe. _This has to be a dream_… "I don't know if you feel the same for me but I love you. Why? I love the way you talk, your gentle, musical and kind voice," he reached a hand up and tucked a stray lock of black hair behind her ear "Your beautiful hair, soft, silky and black as midnight…" He put his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips, " Your blood red lips… So enticing, tempting, unknowingly seducing." She breathed in deeply thankful for the canopy of leaves that blocked the light of the moon, for she knew she had blushed a deep crimson.

" I love you too Naruto, I have for a long time but I thought…"she sighed "I thought you liked Sakura and only thought of me as a friend." She said hurriedly, then looked away

"I thought that you only saw me as a friend so I didn't tell you how I felt for fear of rejection." He let out a small laugh

"It's funny, that I can be brave, or stupid, enough to face a throng of ninjas but I'm not man enough to tell a girl about my feelings ."

"Naruto, you have no idea how happy this makes me knowing that you return the love I feel for you-"

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed, then slowly ran his palms up and down her arms.

Hinata took a deep breath and looked up at Naruto from beneath her lashes. Looking into his eyes she saw the lust she felt reflected in the deep blue pools.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she thrust her hips forward,

"Naruto," she breathed "If you only knew how you affect me," she looked at him from beneath her lashes. "You arouse me by merely touching me or _looking_ at me."

Placing a hand on his chest she grabbed his collar and pulled him toward her.

"Naruto… please if you love me then love me…"

She trailed a finger along his jaw line waiting for his answer.

Naruto placed his hand on the back of her neck, leaned forward and covered her lips with his.

The kiss started out slow, then with mounting passion, became hot and wet. Hinata moaned softly as Naruto tentatively squeezed one of her swollen breasts, the hard nipple beaded into a tiny bud so tight it was almost painful.

Naruto's other hand reached down and cupped her butt and pushed her against him so they were groin to groin, she could feel the thick hard length of him against her crotch.

_Oh my_… Hinata thought.

He was _big_, right then Hinata knew that his sex was going to hurt.

_I don't care._

She started to grind against him, rocking her hips forward and up so that her clitoris rubbed the hard length of him, the contact sent glorious waves of pleasure from her clit that spread throughout her body. She stepped away from the tree so she could help him take her shirt off, she was surprised to see that he was already topless. His hands feasted upon her body leaving nothing unexplored. She shivered, even a gentle breeze seemed like a caress to her hypersensitive skin. Kneeling down in front of her Naruto lifted up her skirt and pulled down her panties.

He gently fingered her opening. "You're so wet…" he continued to move his finger in and out of her adding another for good measure. He watched as Hinata moaned, her eyes were clenched shut and she had a fist over her mouth, trying to muffle the noises spilling from between her plump lips.

He slid his finger from inside of her. He grabbed her by the hips and brought her down to sit in front of him. He spread her legs open wide and with something that sounded like a growl dove in between her legs. Soft moans escaped from her mouth as Naruto licked and sucked at her clit. Hinata felt like she was in heaven she loved every glorious second. She let out a particularly loud moan as Naruto drew her swollen bud deep into his mouth while grazing his tongue over it. He then proceeded to slowly tease her by probing her hole with his tongue, mimicking the role of his much larger appendage.

_I want him inside me_. Hinata pushed his head away and flipped over onto her hands and knees. "Please…" she begged she arched her back and spread her legs more revealing herself to him. Naruto watched as she spread her nether lips and began pleasuring herself by sticking her finger in her hole she moaned and leaned against the tree turning slightly toward him she stared at him from the corner of her eye and licked her finger. Watching Hinata pleasure herself brought Naruto over the edge and he grabbed her by the hips, and leaning back on his calves he brought her down on top of him. Naruto gasped at the feeling of being inside her warm depths.

Hinata was in heaven the feeling of Naruto filling her up took her to the edge of bliss, but she knew the one and only thing that would bring her past the edge, and that was Naruto. Hands on her hips Naruto began the steady rhythm known to mankind since the dawn of time.

Loud moans erupted from Hinata's mouth and she leaned back so her back was to Naruto s chest. Turning her head she kissed him.

Naruto swallowed each of her moans like they were the rarest delicacies. Hinata had never dreamed that she would make love to Naruto, here beneath the canopy of leaves the moonlight leaking in, it was so… Perfect.

Soon Naruto's thrusts into her became faster and harder, knowing he was nearing his climax. Hinata wasn't very far behind but when Naruto's hand came down and played with her clit, she was driven over the edge in a mind bending orgasm. With one last thrust Naruto came spilling his salty fluids into her. They collapsed onto the ground, side by side, breathing heavily. They cuddled in the soft grass holding one another in a tender embrace. "I love you Naruto." Hinata said as she turned to face him

"As do I my love."

( 9 months later )

Hinata smiled as she stared at the blue eyed black haired baby in her arms.

She had never been happier in her entire life. Ever.

She had her beloved husband and her beloved daughter and that's all that she really needed she looked into the cerulean eyes of her love, seeing the happiness mirrored in his eyes she knew he felt the same…

_Fin_

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!  
**

**Akurna Skulblaka, signing off!**


End file.
